


A Knight's Pledge

by Vanargandr



Series: The Queen and her Knight - ITA [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, FTL AU, Knight and Queen AU, Regina ed il suo Cavaliere
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanargandr/pseuds/Vanargandr
Summary: Questa storia è stata riscritta e ripubblicata. Nasce da una role con S, ed all'inizio era dedicata a lei, come tutta questa raccolta. Anche se non parliamo più, vorrei comunque dedicarla a lei, perché è stata il mio Cavaliere per tanti anni, e senza di lei non avrei mai scritto nulla di tutto ciò. For the Wind to my Wolf.La dedico anche a Micia, Fra, Giu e Cupcake, perché sì.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata riscritta e ripubblicata. Nasce da una role con S, ed all'inizio era dedicata a lei, come tutta questa raccolta. Anche se non parliamo più, vorrei comunque dedicarla a lei, perché è stata il mio Cavaliere per tanti anni, e senza di lei non avrei mai scritto nulla di tutto ciò. For the Wind to my Wolf.  
> La dedico anche a Micia, Fra, Giu e Cupcake, perché sì.

Nell'esercito, nessuno sapeva come fosse fatta esattamente la Sovrana. Tra le fila correvano voci secondo cui la sua bellezza fosse paragonabile solamente alla sua malvagità, secondo cui la sua magia fosse capace di terrorizzare l'animo di un uomo più di un incubo demoniaco o della morte stessa. Perfino le ombre la temevano. Il Demonio stesso era preferibile.

Nell'esercito, nessuno voleva sapere come fosse fatta esattamente la Sovrana: il timore superava la curiosità. Eppure, talvolta da palazzo arrivava una convocazione, ed a qualche povero malcapitato toccava l'incarico di andare a servire come guardia personale. Nessuno aveva mai fatto ritorno.

In quella mattina d'autunno le nubi sembravano promettere pioggia. La truppa era sull'attenti, e sui volti dei soldati si leggeva una chiara preoccupazione: un messaggero era arrivato all'alba, e presto avrebbero saputo se fosse scoppiata una guerra o se un'altra guardia personale avesse fallito nel proprio compito – in ogni caso, non si sarebbero rivelate buone notizie.

Una tromba risuonò nell'aria ed il messaggero iniziò a parlare a gran voce: era una convocazione. Sguardi veloci guizzarono tra i soldati al nome del prescelto, c'era chi ghignava perché si trattava di qualcun altro, c'era chi ghignava perché non vedeva l'ora di liberarsi del compagno, e qualcuno scuoteva lentamente la testa, triste della sua partenza e certo che avrebbe perso presto la vita. Era raro vedere una donna nell'esercito, e gli uomini erano sicuri che lei non sarebbe sopravvissuta a lungo. Ma quando mai lei aveva dato retta ad un uomo?

Si preparò in fretta, alzando occasionalmente lo sguardo sulle nubi grigie che lentamente andavano scurendosi, e partì a cavallo, sperando di riuscire ad arrivare a palazzo prima dell'imminente temporale. Non era contenta di essere stata scelta, ed in cuor suo sentiva un lieve timore, eppure era curiosa. Si chiedeva quanto, tra ciò che veniva detto sulla Regina, fosse vero. Alla fine, nessuno l'aveva mai incontrata – certo, era anche vero che chi invece l'aveva incontrata non era tornato a raccontarlo – e lei, forse per cercare di convincersi di non star galoppando verso morte certa, voleva essere ottimista.

Durante la sua cavalcata ebbe il tempo di ripensare a tutte le dicerie sul conto della Sovrana: a come i suoi occhi dovessero essere scuri come la notte, le labbra rosse come il sangue, i capelli come le piume dei corvi, gli abiti che richiamassero la lussuria. A come il suo cuore dovesse essere corrotto e maligno, la sua voce scura e maliziosa, ogni suo gesto e volontà violenti e crudeli. Ebbe il tempo di pensarci intensamente, eppure non tremava di paura come coloro che l'avevano preceduta.

_Nessuno può essere semplicemente malvagio. Una donna da sola al potere fa sicuramente paura ad un branco di uomini. E ad ogni modo, qualsiasi cosa_

Scese da cavallo e consegnò la convocazione come cavaliere personale ad una guardia del castello, che la squadrò con scetticismo. Il suo sguardo passava dal volto della donna alla lettera e viceversa, come cercando di capire dove fosse l'inghippo, perché non poteva essere vero. Dopo almeno un minuto, l'uomo fece per parlare ma il soldato roteò gli occhi e lo guardò seccata, trattenendo un ringhio infastidito.

«Volete farmi passare o devo farmi strada da sola? O magari preferite attendere le collere della Regina?»

L'uomo impallidì visibilmente al solo pensiero della furia della Sovrana e di un'eventuale punizione, quindi annuì e fece spazio al soldato. Vedere il terrore nello sguardo dell'uomo non abbatté comunque il suo spirito, e la donna entrò a passo deciso.

Fu scortata fino al grande portone della stanza del trono, dove si trovava la Sovrana, e prese un profondo respiro.

«Tu resta qui, ti annuncerò io.» Disse la guardia, alzando la mano per farle segno di fermarsi. La squadrò un'ultima volta e sospirò esasperato, quindi entrò.

Il soldato ebbe solo un breve scorcio dell'enorme sala, pietra e gelo che facevano da padroni, e della Regina, vestita di velluto rosso, poi il portone si richiuse.

«Vostra Maestà, il cavaliere è arrivato.» Udì la guardia annunciare.

«Fatelo entrare.» Perfino attutita oltre al portone, la voce della Sovrana suonava grave ed ammaliante, come veniva descritta, ma il soldato non ne sentì la malizia – solo una forte amarezza, e della noia.

«Agli ordini, Maestà.» Pochi secondi dopo l'uomo uscì. Guardò il soldato, ghignando con cattiveria. «Buona fortuna... donna.»

Lei non tentò nemmeno di trattenere un ringhio minaccioso, che fece indietreggiare appena l'uomo, poi prese un altro profondo respiro e guardò con determinazione il portone. Entrò.

«Vostra Maestà.» Non ebbe che qualche istante per guardarla: veste rosso sangue che ne accentuava le forme, capelli lunghi e scuri raccolti in una pettinatura elaborata, occhi profondi quanto il cielo stellato velati da qualcosa di indefinibile, labbra scure, pelle olivastra, trucco aggressivo. Bellissima, quello era certo. Il soldato abbassò la testa, si chinò su un ginocchio, si portò il pugno sul petto, all'altezza del cuore.

Se avesse mantenuto lo sguardo sulla Sovrana ancora per qualche momento, avrebbe visto l'espressione sul suo volto mutare da noia e fastidio a stupore ed interesse, prima di tornare una maschera indecifrabile.

La Regina non disse nulla ma, seduta sul trono, gli occhi fissi sui ricci biondi del suo nuovo Cavaliere, non sapeva se la vista la stesse ingannando, se si trattasse di uno scherzo, o se quella fosse veramente una donna.

Dopo il primo istante di stupore, la Regina si scosse, osservando la forma china di colei che si professava il suo nuovo Cavaliere personale. L'armatura era diversa da quelle normali, poiché ricalcava le forme di colei che la indossava: era più leggera, creata appositamente per la donna che la vestiva con onore e soddisfazione perché non ne limitasse l'agilità; i capelli biondi e mossi le coprivano il volto, ma poco prima che le ciocche ricadessero come una tenda dorata, la Regina poté scorgere due luminosi occhi di cristallo, un viso dai tratti delicati, labbra chiare.

La Sovrana si alzò, camminando solennemente fino a fermarsi di fronte alla figura inginocchiata della donna. Era una novità, certo, ma era pur sempre un soldato – cosa ci si poteva aspettare, se non la solita cieca obbedienza e quel timore reverenziale negli occhi?

«Qual è il vostro nome?»

Il Cavaliere alzò la testa. «Soldato Emma Swan, mia Signora. Al vostro completo servizio.»

I loro occhi si incontrarono per un istante, prima che Emma abbassasse nuovamente il volto. In quello sguardo di cristallo, anche se solo per una frazione di secondo, la Sovrana credette di vedere una scintilla che non aveva mai visto in alcun Cavaliere prima di lei.

«Alzatevi. Il vostro compito sarà quello di seguirmi ovunque e di proteggermi. Spero ne sarete all'altezza.» Ordinò la Regina, voltandosi e tornando verso il trono. Si sedette ed accavallò le gambe, appoggiando il gomito e sostenendo la testa sul palmo.

«Non vi deluderò, Maestà.» Emma si rialzò, raddrizzando la schiena, e posò l'avambraccio all'elsa della spada.

«Questo spetta a me deciderlo.» Fu la fredda risposta. «Da quanto tempo posso contare delle donne tra le fila del mio esercito?» Chiese dopo qualche secondo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, ancora intenta a studiare la figura di Emma. «È una novità per me. Mi chiedo se sia un'eccezione-» il suo sguardo scivolò dai lunghi capelli biondi ai fianchi larghi, prima di tornare sul viso dai tratti dolci. «O la regola.»

«Sono l'unica, Maestà.» Il soldato non poté fare a meno di impettirsi lievemente nel dirlo, una punta di orgoglio nella voce. Già, non c'erano altre donne nell'esercito all'infuori di lei: era l'eccezione, la singolarità. «Nel vostro esercito non ci sono donne, all'infuori di me.»

«Comprendo.» La Sovrana chinò leggermente la testa di lato. «Ammirevole. Dovete aver dimostrato doti fuori dal normale per essere scelta.» Le sue labbra scure si incurvarono appena in un ghigno. La Regina si alzò in piedi e fece un cenno alla guardia che si trovava in piedi accanto al portone, che annuì ed uscì. Emma non era certa di capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma sapeva di non avere la facoltà di fare domande, quindi attese. «Come sapete, un Cavaliere deve sempre essere in grado di proteggere la propria Regina.» Cominciò, mentre dei passi potevano essere uditi dal corridoio. Ogni Cavaliere aveva avuto il dovere di superare una prova, arrivato a palazzo: combattere contro tre uomini scelti dell'esercito reale e disarmarli senza morire nel tentativo. I soldati avevano il preciso ordine di uccidere, ma di arrendersi una volta persa l'arma. «Prima di poter essere definita tale, quindi, dovrete combattere contro di loro. Tutto ciò che dovrete fare sarà disarmarli, ma sappiate che loro non si risparmieranno colpi.»

I tre soldati scelti entrarono, si inchinarono di fronte alla Regina e si misero in fila di fronte al portone, mentre la guardia che era andata a chiamarli tornava nella propria posizione. Gli uomini spostarono lo sguardo sul Cavaliere, quindi si scambiarono delle occhiate perplesse, ma appena la Sovrana richiamò la loro attenzione, loro tornarono sull'attenti.

«Lei è colei che si presenta come mio Cavaliere. Saggiatene le capacità, e non abbiate pietà per lei; combattete come se foste di fronte ad un uomo.»

Emma annuì ed immediatamente sfoderò la spada, voltandosi a fronteggiare gli uomini – da sotto l'elmo di uno di loro notò un ghigno; forse erano certi che sarebbe stato facile combattere contro una donna, ma lei era decisa a vincere, a dimostrare alla Regina le proprie doti -perché, poi?- ed a guadagnare il titolo di Cavaliere.

Attese che fosse uno dei tre ad attaccare per primo, conscia del fatto che se avesse caricato sarebbe finita in mezzo a tre nemici e non sarebbe mai stata in grado di fronteggiarli. Non dovette aspettare a lungo: uno dei soldati scattò verso di lei, seguito immediatamente dagli altri due; Emma strinse in entrambi i pugni l'elsa della spada ad una mano e mezza e si preparò a parare il fendente che arrivava dall'alto, scartando poi di lato e fingendo un affondo, solo per cambiare traiettoria all'ultimo istante con la velocità di una serpe e colpire di piatto la caviglia dell'uomo alla sua destra, abbassandosi per schivare un colpo che, altrimenti, le avrebbe tagliato la testa di netto. L'uomo cadde, ma non perse la presa sull'impugnatura della propria spada. Emma storse le labbra, ma non aveva tempo: si ritrovò a parare una serie di colpi dai due soldati, costretta ad indietreggiare per non dare loro la possibilità di colpirla. Loro erano più forti, e se fosse andata avanti troppo a lungo l'avrebbero sicuramente sopraffatta, ma lei era più agile. Con una serie di passi che sembravano tratti da una danza sgusciò di lato, bloccando l'uomo a terra e premendo un piede sul suo polso, obbligandolo a mollare la presa sulla spada. Uno era vinto. Gli altri due si chiusero a tenaglia su di lei, ma Emma era pronta e con un calcio allontanò il soldato a sinistra per concentrarsi sull'altro, scambiando una rapida serie di colpi fino a trovare una falla nella sua guardia. Con un ringhio colpì la mano dell'avversario con il piatto della lama, sorridendo soddisfatta alla bestemmia che accompagnò il tintinnio della seconda arma che cadeva al suolo. L'ultimo rimasto cercò di caricare da dietro, ma la donna si scansò all'ultimo istante e sfruttò l'armatura per afferrare la spada tra il fianco e l'avambraccio, bloccandola, incontrando per un attimo lo sguardo dell'uomo prima di lasciare la presa sulla propria arma per sferrargli un pugno in faccia. Anche l'ultimo aveva perso.

Lo sguardo della Regina non l'aveva abbandonata per un istante. Solitamente assisteva annoiata a quei duelli, che spesso non duravano più di pochi secondi prima che il Cavaliere venisse sopraffatto, ma Emma le aveva offerto uno spettacolo più che un combattimento: i suoi movimenti erano veloci e sinuosi, e sembrava capace di sfruttare al meglio le proprie abilità per sopperire all'inferiorità numerica ed alla differenza di forza. Alla fine del duello, c'era un sorriso soddisfatto sul suo volto. Forse quella donna  _era_ diversa da tutti i cani che fino ad allora si erano presentati al suo cospetto. Forse finalmente si sarebbe divertita.

Il soldato si voltò verso la propria Signora, rinfoderando l'arma, e si portò il pugno sul petto. «Vostra Maestà.»

«Cavaliere.» Rispose lei, alzando leggermente il mento. «Vi siete meritata questo titolo. Vedremo quanto a lungo sarete in grado di mantenerlo.»

«Al vostro servizio, Maestà. Non ho intenzione di cederlo presto.»


	2. Una donna al potere

Terminata la prova, il Cavaliere aveva atteso in silenzio il congedo dalla Regina, che l'aveva studiata compiaciuta per qualche altro secondo prima di lasciarla andare.

Un'ancella l'aveva scortata alla propria stanza, che si trovava a poca distanza dalle camere della Sovrana.

«È la prima volta che vedo una donna in armatura.» L'ancella era una donna in carne, non molto alta, dai capelli castani e gli occhi curiosi. «Forse la Signora si è stancata delle solite montagne di muscoli?»

«Oh, non credo che si aspettasse di vedere un soldato femmina.» Rispose senza pensarci il Cavaliere, tenendo le mani dietro la schiena mentre camminava per i corridoi.

«Sarà interessante allora.» Squittì l'altra, per poi fermarsi di fronte ad una porta in legno riccamente intagliata e continuare a parlare prima che Emma avesse modo di chiedere il perché. «Queste saranno le vostre stanze. Come Cavaliere personale della Regina verrete trattata come una nobile, e potrete usufruire di tutto ciò che il palazzo ha da offrire.» Inclinò leggermente la testa di lato. «Solitamente non avrete molto da fare, il vostro compito sarà principalmente quello di accompagnare la Sovrana qualora esca da palazzo e di presenziare a qualunque incontro.» La studiò per un istante, quasi dubbiosa, quindi sulle sue labbra si fece spazio l'ombra di un sorriso furbesco. «Tuttavia, dovrete essere disponibile a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte, ed aspettatevi qualsiasi tipo di ordine. Alla fine, appartenete alla Regina come chiunque nel regno.»

Senza ulteriori parole, e senza dare tempo al soldato di controbattere, la donna si allontanò.

Lanciando uno sguardo perplesso alla donna, Emma entrò nella propria stanza ed emise un piccolo “woah” stupito. Al centro della stanza si trovava un enorme letto a baldacchino a due piazze, circondato da veli rossi come il sangue; le lenzuola erano di seta dello stesso colore, con bordi in pizzo finemente ricamati. Tutto l'arredamento rispecchiava perfettamente la Sovrana: colori scuri e sensuali, materiali preziosi e forme bellissime.

Emma si rimosse l'armatura e la sistemò di lato, assieme alla cintura con la spada. Dall'altro lato della stanza rispetto alla porta si trovava una finestra coperta da tende purpuree, e la donna si avviò verso di essa per aprirla e dare un'occhiata alla vista mozzafiato, appoggiandosi al davanzale con gli avambracci. Dopo qualche minuto di contemplazione, si voltò verso l'enorme letto e lo sorpassò, lasciando scivolare le dita sulle lenzuola morbide mentre continuava l'esplorazione. C'erano un caminetto, un canapè in pelle ed una libreria, oltre ad un armadio intarsiato. Il soldato rise tra sé, chiedendosi come si fosse ritrovata lì – certo era un discreto salto di qualità dagli accampamenti affollati e le brandine fredde.

Con un sospiro si lasciò cadere all'indietro sul letto morbido, le braccia aperte e lo sguardo sul soffitto. Non avrebbe più dovuto dormire con i sensi costantemente all'erta, dato che finalmente non si ritrovava più ad essere l'unica donna in un plotone di uomini rozzi e misogini.

Senza preavviso, senza volontà da parte di Emma, una serie di ricordi dal suo primo periodo nell'esercito le tornarono alla mente.

Era ancora giovane, e si era arruolata perché non aveva chi badasse a lei e fin troppe volte l'avevano beccata a rubare – non che avesse altra scelta per sopravvivere, all'epoca. Era ancora giovane, e si era arruolata perché sapeva fare a botte e le guardie del piccolo paesino in cui viveva alla meno peggio le avevano riso dietro quando aveva detto loro che sarebbe diventata un soldato, così aveva deciso di dimostrarglielo. E ci era riuscita, oh se ci era riuscita. All'inizio erano tutti scettici, ma di fronte alla sua naturale predisposizione all'uso della spada si erano dovuti ricredere. Certo, la disciplina era stata la parte più dura per lei, che era sempre vissuta come una ribelle, ma i colpi morali e fisici del suo caporale l'avevano addestrata. Come un cane. Non aveva avuto scelta.

Dopo l'addestramento era stata assegnata ad un plotone di soldati che durante l'anno si muoveva da Est a Sud del regno e viceversa, pattugliando i confini e talvolta supportando l'esercito in qualche battaglia, e se l'era sempre cavata egregiamente. I suoi compagni di sventure però, purtroppo, non la vedevano di buon occhio.

_Una donna soldato. Stiamo toccando il fondo._

_Sarà davvero una donna?_

_Con quel bel visino sarebbe potuta andare a fare la puttana, invece che entrare nell'esercito._

_Se non morirà in battaglia, morirà nell'accampamento. Una donna non sopravvive all'addiaccio._

Bastardi. Le parole avevano smesso di scalfirla dopo il primo mese, e si era abituata a prendere la propria razione di cibo e mangiare da sola lontana dal branco, allenarsi in solitudine e fare tutto da sé – dopotutto, si era dovuta arrangiare fin da piccola e non sarebbero stati dei bambini troppo cresciuti a demoralizzarla.

Ma quando iniziarono a passare al piano fisico...

Emma rabbrividì, chiudendo gli occhi quanto possibile. Non ci voleva pensare, non voleva ricordare cose che era finalmente riuscita a superare. Sentì un orribile senso di nausea e riaprì gli occhi, portandosi una mano sul ventre e prendendo profondi respiri.

Quando si sentì meglio si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla libreria, guardando i volumi rilegati in cuoio con curiosità. Aveva imparato a leggere molto tardi, e non era mai stata una lettrice accanita, dato che non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno. Sapeva scrivere il proprio nome, con un po' d'impegno. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e passò le dita sulla costa di un libro, tracciando le lettere in rilievo. Con un po' d'impegno riuscì a distinguere la parola “ _Princeps_ ”. Non conosceva il latino, ma suppose significasse “Principe”, e decise che non le interessava. Spulciò qualche altra copertina ed alla fine estrasse quello che supponeva essere un libro di fiabe dalla copertina nera a scritte argentee.

Stava per sistemarsi sul canapè a leggere, curiosa, quando sentì bussare alla porta. Posò il libro ed andò velocemente ad aprire, trovandosi davanti l'ancella che prima l'aveva accompagnata.

«Il Cavaliere è richiesto dalla Regina. Sua Maestà vuole vedervi nelle sue stanze.» La donna sorrise divertita. «Direi che avete suscitato un certo interesse, un soldato donna è una curiosità.»

Emma trattenne un sospiro ed annuì. «È necessario che porti le armi?»

«Oh, no. Anche quella bellissima armatura non vi servirà molto nei confini del palazzo. Al momento non è necessaria, ma vi basterà portare con voi la spada solitamente – lasciate gli scintillii ai momenti ufficiali.»

«Incontrare la Regina non rientra tra i momenti ufficiali?»

«Certamente, Messe- _Madama_ , quando verrete presentata come guardia personale, ma non è questo il caso. Imparerete presto, non preoccupatevi. Adesso venite, non si fanno aspettare i nobili.» E con un colpo di fianchi iniziò ad avviarsi verso la stanza della sovrana, seguita da un soldato perplesso. L'ancella le lanciò un'occhiata, quindi bussò timidamente. «Mia Signora, il Cavaliere è qui.»

«Fatela entrare.» Giunse gelido l'ordine dall'interno della stanza.

La donna fece spazio e con un cenno della testa indicò al soldato di entrare, quindi Emma annuì e dopo un profondo respiro entrò nella stanza.

Se avesse detto che la Sovrana non la metteva in soggezione, avrebbe mentito: era una donna bellissima e potente e le voci che giravano su di lei la descrivevano come spietata, chiunque sarebbe stato intimidito al suo cospetto, eppure appena entrata incontrò il suo sguardo e lo sostenne per qualche istante, prima di inchinarsi come dovuto, perché la curiosità in qualche modo superava il timore.

«Vostra Maestà desidera vedermi?» Chiese, inginocchiandosi e poggiando un avambraccio alla coscia.

«Swan.» La Sovrana lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sul cavaliere, adesso coperto da una morbida camicia bianca dalle maniche a sbuffo che andavano a stringersi sui polsi. «Alzatevi.»

Il cavaliere fece come ordinatole e si rimise in piedi, osservando finalmente con calma la figura regale di fronte a sé. La Regina vestiva un abito in velluto rosso che arrivava a coprirle i piedi, stretto in vita da un ricamo elaborato; sui polsi si ripeteva lo stesso tipo di ricamo, così come attorno alla scollatura che arrivava poco sotto alla base del collo. I suoi capelli erano raccolti in un'acconciatura elaborata che Emma non poteva vedere ed erano neri, mentre i suoi occhi castani. Era la donna più bella che avesse mai visto. Si portò il pugno destro chiuso all'altezza del cuore in segno di rispetto ed attese. Dopo qualche secondo, la Sovrana tornò a parlare.

«Mi avete incuriosita.» Le labbra rosse si schiusero in un sorriso seducente. «Non solo è la prima volta che mi ritrovo davanti una donna soldato – è anche la prima volta che la prova per il titolo di Cavaliere mi intrattiene.» La donna si alzò dal trono, avviandosi senza fretta verso il soldato, che nel frattempo aveva abbassato il braccio e raddrizzato la schiena. Emma non poté fare a meno di seguire affascinata i movimenti della Sovrana mentre ella si portava di fronte a lei con uno sguardo predatorio. «Suppongo abbiate sentito le voci su di me, giusto?»

La bionda sgranò gli occhi, incontrando quelli della sua signora, ed aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma subito la richiuse. Dopo qualche istante, chiese «Voci?»

La Sovrana ridacchiò, una risata priva di vero divertimento, che pareva più uno scherno. «Non ve ne dovete vergognare, so benissimo cosa pensano di me i cani dell'esercito. Ed hanno ragione.» Senza fare una piega, alzò una mano e voltò lo sguardo verso di essa, evocando dal nulla una sfera di fuoco. Un piccolo sussulto da parte di Emma la fece ghignare e con il viso ancora rivolto verso la fiamma lanciò un'occhiata al soldato. «Sono circondata da guardie, ma non ne ho certamente bisogno. Voi dovreste capirmi meglio di chiunque altro: credete veramente che una donna potrebbe governare da sola senza che qualche sciocco provi a ribellarsi, qualora non sia capace di schiacciare ogni avversario tra le proprie dita?» Chiuse il pugno, e la fiamma si spense.

Emma sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Si chiese per un attimo se ci fosse qualcuno in quell'enorme stanza di pietra oltre a loro due, non ricordava di aver visto alcuna guardia appena entrata, ma era troppo concentrata sulla Regina a pochi passi da lei per guardarsi attorno. Il buonsenso le diceva di tacere, ma lei, il buonsenso, non l'aveva mai veramente ascoltato.

«Se siete potente quanto si dice di voi, Maestà, perché richiedere una guardia personale?»

«Divertimento.» Fu la semplice risposta. «Il compito del mio Cavaliere è quello di intrattenermi, in qualunque modo io desideri.» Fece un altro passo verso Emma, che rimase immobile, quasi con aria di sfida. «Finora nessuno ha resistito a lungo, mi chiedo quanto ci vorrà per voi.»

«Non è semplice liberarsi di me.» La donna si morse la lingua appena lo sguardo della Sovrana incontrò il suo. Tutti quegli anni nell'esercito, e non aveva mai veramente imparato a stare zitta.

«Oh? È un modo per dire che non mi temete, Swan?» Prima che Emma potesse dire qualcosa, la mano della Sovrana fu attorno al suo collo. «Perché dovreste. Non vi tratterò diversamente da qualunque altro soldato prima di voi solo per ciò che avete di differente in mezzo alle gambe.»

«È ciò che desidero da anni, maestà.» Rispose il Cavaliere, la voce leggermente spezzata dalle dita premute attorno alla gola. «Sono un soldato e maledettamente bravo, non ho bisogno di favoritismi, ed ora che sono qui ho intenzione di adempiere al mio compito meglio di qualunque mio predecessore.» La presa sulla sua pelle si allentò e lo sguardo della Sovrana cambiò leggermente, anche se lei non avrebbe saputo definire se in bene o in male.

«Eppure _siete_ diversa.» La Regina aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia, studiando ancora una volta lo sguardo del soldato, prima di ridere ancora. «Imparate a mordervi la lingua, se ci tenete ad averne una. Ma mi piace questa grinta.» Un ghigno malevolo si fece spazio sulle labbra della donna, che lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sul viso e sul corpo del cavaliere prima di tornare a guardarla negli occhi. «La prenderò come una promessa. Adesso potete andare, mi aspetto di vedervi stasera a tavola.»

Emma fece per parlare ancora ma, per una volta nella sua vita, si morse la lingua come suggeritole ed annuì, facendo un passo indietro ed inchinandosi ancora una volta. «Agli ordini, Maestà.» Concedendosi un'ultima occhiata alla donna di fronte a sé, si congedò e tornò verso le proprie stanze, ignorando lo sguardo curioso e ricco di aspettative dell'ancella che era rimasta fuori dalla sala per tutto il tempo – probabilmente origliando.

Una volta chiusasi nella propria bellissima stanza si appoggiò al legno della porta e sospirò a fondo. Si portò istintivamente le dita al collo, congratulandosi con se stessa per essere stata capace di mantenere la calma, e si massaggiò delicatamente la pelle, prima di lasciar scivolare la mano sul petto, sopra alla cassa toracica. Sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata. La Regina era bellissima, affascinante, terrificante. Si muoveva e parlava in modo etereo e sinuoso, eppure affermava la propria dominanza come un animale – come un lupo, un capobranco che morde il collo del nuovo arrivato senza ferirlo per fargli capire che potrebbe spezzarlo senza nemmeno fare fatica. Adesso capiva perché tra i soldati la definissero un Demonio: era tentazione e violenza, bellezza e morte.

Certo, sul piano fisico Emma era certa che sarebbe stata capace di sopraffarla senza problemi, ma la Sovrana era una strega. Aveva sentito tante voci sulla magia, su quanto fosse pericolosa e su come chiunque la padroneggiasse mettesse a rischio non solo la propria vita, ma la propria anima.

E l'anima della Regina? Era corrotta dalla magia? Eppure, guardando in quegli occhi profondi come la terra aveva visto così tanto in così poco tempo.

Emma deglutì e prese un altro profondo respiro, tentando di rallentare il proprio battito. Non aveva mai provato un mix di emozioni così potente, tra l'eccitazione ed il terrore puro, nemmeno sul campo di battaglia – ed era stato uno scambio di pochi minuti. Si lasciò cadere sul canapè, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. _Ovviamente_ nessuno era durato a lungo, quale uomo sarebbe riuscito a restare in presenza di una donna tanto potente senza impazzire? I suoi commilitoni avevano quasi paura di Emma, che pur non aveva alcun potere su di loro, solo perché stanca dei loro soprusi si era fatta valere – poteva solo immaginare quale indicibile orrore avrebbero provato di fronte alla Sovrana.

Lanciò un'occhiata al libro che aveva lasciato lì prima di uscire dalla stanza, e decise di mettersi a leggere per un po', sperando di rilassarsi.

 


End file.
